Another Kick-ass story
by Troglodytarum
Summary: Based off the movies and taking elements from the comics. This is Kick-ass 2 and beyond when I add in an extra character and my own twist to the plot. Whether that twist is a Romance or tradgedy is based on feedback. Criticism and request welcome. Rated T for language, but I mean come on, it's KICK-ASS!
1. Chapter 1: Another Kick-ass story

A/N: This takes place after the events of the first kick-ass movie. I want to start it here because at the end of part two I feel the overall plot is already done. Following the comics I'm aware of the plot past the movies so I thought it would be best to start here to get the most freedom possible without having to recreate the first movie. However I will be taking elements from the canon, and an OC wouldn't fit later on either. Although OC's aren't my favorite they seem to fit right into the kick-ass universe. Please enjoy my first fic. And feel free to leave heavy criticism. I learn better from mistakes then compliments. Now before I spoil anything more let me begin...

* * *

**Another Kick-ass story**

Todd- "Yeah! I think I'm in love with her dude!"

Marty- "Well she looks like she's about eleven years old but..."

"I can wait! I solemnly vow to save myself for her."

"Well then this must be really difficult for you."

_-Todd and Marty watching Kick-ass unmasked 2010.-_

* * *

**_ A_** year ago I got my ass kicked, beaten, broken and almost burned to death. Luckily I was saved by a twelve year old who is half my size. Not that I'm not grateful, it's just strange. That same night, the night I get saved from a trap set by Red Mist, is the same night I help said twelve year old girl, better know as Hit-girl, take revenge for her parents, particularly her father's, death. I still remember that night almost vividly. I wish I could say that but the truth is that night, after taking such a beating that hurt like hell even with my fucked up nerve endings and having adrenaline and rage pumping though me, being there felt like an out of body experience. Surreal is a better word i guess. So remembering it felt like a day dream instead of reality. I mean, I fucking blew a guy up with a bazooka. Me! Dave Lizewski! Granted it was to save Hit-girl, (for the second time that night.) it was still intense. I thought she would hate me for leading them into that trap. But I guess I made up for it, I would go as far as to save we were even. And the smile she gave me once that shit was over with. I think she forgave me.

Fast forward a few months and you would see me in class. English. Just because your a bad-ass superhero doesn't excuse your from the reality of life. Ever since I started dating Katie I looked less and less at Mrs. Zane's tits. Not that I stopped looking. I just looked less, and get better at not getting caught. The school year is almost over and me and Katie have been getting together great. At least that's how it seems on my end. I see Mindy in school every now and then, she seems to be having trouble fitting in. But I don't interfere, she seems to be doing fine. She would have asked me for my help if it was really that bad. We text each other every now and then. We keep in contact. Sometimes we even go out to atomic comics, well, maybe just that one time. But I'm sure she's not the type to want to hang out with guys like Todd, Marty and me all the time. Right?

The school year is over. I spend the summer working or just relaxing by morning and kicking ass at night. At least I wish I was. I'm still a little nervous over the D'amico thing and have been scared to go out alone at night, considering that if I ever were to actually get in a fight I doubt it would be different then the first time I decided to dress up as kick-ass. But before long summer is almost over and I'm starting a new year in less then a month. I would feel guilty about not being kick ass and protecting the innocent. But I'm pretty sure Mindy... I mean Hit-girl has been picking up the slack in my stead.

* * *

[D'amico coke drop- 10:45 pm]

**"Dammit!"**

Again! This is the third time! I've been hunting down the last of D'amico's goons for the the last month. These idiots were trying to pick up any left over stashes of coke or cash. But every time I get a tip on a location I get a cleaned out location, and by cleaned out I don't mean the bad guys got away. I mean some asshole took all the goons out. Zip tied the knocked out bodies and put them in a pile back to back like you would see in an old cartoon, the drugs on a pile on the table and the cash gone. But I have a plan. I got a good tip on daddy's computer. There is one more dope drop that is scheduled to be taken care of tomorrow night. I'll get there extra early and see who the son of a bitch who keeps getting these guys before me is. I think I'll bring my goggles...


	2. Chapter 2: Mister Mystery

**Another Kick-ass story**

Mister Mystery

* * *

-Chapter 2-

* * *

"This story takes place Saturday night, 10:45 pm- 5 minutes before the late D'amicos goons pick up their last drop of drugs and cash.

(12 days before school starts.)"

"..."

"I got there an hour earlier then the bad guys. I rigged the place with a few fancy low light high quality cameras, with sound of course. And found a spot on the roof with a big glass that gives me a view of the entire warehouse. I have my night vision googles all set, and on. So I decide to sit back and watch the show. I look to my right hearing some engines and guess who? Right on time, the D'assholes show up to take the stash. All armed and in suits. They seem edgy so I assumed they know about the other stashes fates. I count 11 guys getting out of three cars. One guy stays behind in the first car so that makes 12 guys. I look down though the window. I noticed only 10 entered. I look around for the eleventh and see a body being dragged to the back of the third car. And guess who's dragging him? Some guy dressed like a navy seal or something. He has this dark grey wetsuit. The tight kind divers wear not like kick-ass's. It covers his face except for the eyes. He's wearing a Kevlar vest and has equipment on his pants. I spot a gun, silencer on it, and two knives: he has a bit of rope and the rest I can't see since he was kind of far away. But anyways my first thought is this guy must be a cop or something, special forces even, and I look around for more, but I notice he's all alone, and cops don't do things quite like this guy, cops defiantly don't hide bodies. I was thinking about going down there to question him but he's already moving into the building. I look to the driver of the first car to see if he's noticed what happened only to see his windshield covered in blood. Our mystery friend blew his brains out without me even noticing..."

"Wait he shot him and you didn't notice?"

"Yes asshole, its called a silencer, it makes the gun quiet. And don't interrupt me when I'm telling you a story Dave."

"Right, sorry, continue please."

"... Anyways as I was saying. This guy goes into the building. The D'amico guys turn on the light so it's bright as fuck in there. So I take off my googles. I see our mystery guy sneaking around. Behind the guards, really quiet like a ninja. And he's getting really close behind them and taking 'em down just as quietly, hiding the bodies behind cover and stuff. No one really notices that their guys are disappearing. The main circle of five guys, the ones picking up the cargo. Are pretty preoccupied as the rest are basically look-outs. Mr. Mystery guy takes all the look outs except one, and that's when they get wise. Noticing that their guys are gone. The last look out looks up and I'm pretty sure he spots me. But before he says anything comes out of fucking nowhere and slits his throat from behind. At the same time he throws something near the 5 group of guys and it takes out all the lights. I found out later it was a homemade EMP thing he made. (I should totally get some of those by the way.) but the best part is that they STILL haven't found him yet. He took that guy out quick, clean and quiet. But now since that EMP thing took out the lights I can't see shit. So I take my goggles and turn them back on. And put them on. And in that short time I just barely catch him taking out the last two guys. The second to last guy got his throat cut open but the last dude he captures. He knocks him out and zip ties him. He drops a few glow sticks to light the room. Then he takes all the bodies, he puts the dead ones in a pile, and the ones he knocked out (except the last dude he knocked out) all in a group back to back like I saw in the other warehouses, all tied up. After that he takes the one he didn't put in a group and straps him to a chair. He slaps him around a little trying to wake him up, when that fails he takes out his dick and..."

"What!?"

"Dave! Shut... UP!"

"..."

"*sigh*... ANYWAYS... He whips it out and starts peeing on the guys face. It's fucking hilarious. The guy starts to wake up and freaks out when he sees whats happening to him. When the tied up guy starts to freak, he puts_ it_ away and punches him to calm him down. Now I'll spare you the details but lets just say the way interrogates might even make me spill the beans. So after a minute or two of watching ( The guy can sure get information fast), I decide to head down and meet our mystery man. I hide behind some boxes once I get down there and wait for our mystery guy to wrap things up. It takes him about ten seconds but once he gets the information, he puts his gun to the guys head, and says "Bang!" And pistol whips him into a good nights sleep.

I missed what the interrogation was about but it didn't matter to me at that point. I though I would just look at the camera footage later and find out. Little did I know 'Mr. Mystery's' little EMP trick fried my god-damn camera's and made them useless. Anyways as he's about to start leaving I decide to make my presence known. So I come out from behind the boxes, and since his back it facing me I call out "Hey you! What's this all-" and the guy has the gun pointed at me and aimed at at my head almost faster then I can get behind cover. He didn't fire but he just kept the gun trained at where I jumped to and started to back up, away from me and towards the exit. I couldn't let him just leave so I let him know that I wasn't here to stop him, that I just had a few questions. He stopped moving and after a few seconds he put his gun away. I come out from behind cover with my hands up and stuff. Then I start to ask him questions, like 'Who are you?' 'Are you a superhero?' 'What's your name?' 'Your not a cop right?' And 'seriously who the fuck are you?'. He just stares at me awhile then walks over to the device thing he used to knock out the lights. He takes a piece of paper out and a sharpie (that's when I noticed he was wearing dark gray cargo pants, or BDU or whatever.) and writes down something. He attaches the paper to the device and throws it to me. I catch it and read what's attached. It's a phone number. But when I look up he's already walking out the front entrance with the bag of money that the goons were taking, I run to catch up to him but when I go outside he's fucking gone, along with one of the cars the goons came here with. He's an asshole for that but if I have to say one nice thing about him is he knows how to be quick and quiet. *ahem* ...And that's how I got this phone number."

"That's a hell of a story, you sure you're not making it up and some kid at school just gave you his number?"

"Whatever asshole, here is the thing he used if you don't believe me."

Mindy tossed Dave the device, which to Dave looked like a pipe bomb almost. Dave inspected it for a bit before handing it back to Mindy.

"Well, since this is true and he really gave you that number, why don't you call him?"

"Already tried, turns out if you call him it automatically drops it, but he texted me instead. He wants me to meet him Thursday night if I want to meet him. But the thing is I want you to come along as well, as kick-ass."

"Really? You want me to come?"

"Uhh...yeah! Why else would I ask you?"

"Then yeah I'll be there."

"Cool, I'll keep talking to this guy to get details for the meeting, but anyways, why did you come over for? I was gonna call you about this but since you were here already... Anyways what's up?"

"Just wanted to drop in and say hi is all, check up on you."

"Hmm. Dave I'm not some little girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know but still, ya know?"

"That's sweet Dave but its ok. Me and Marcus are fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'll text you the details later. I'll see you Thursday."

* * *

A/N: This was the introduction to my OC. The entire universe is exactly the same except for this OC. Any major events that happens in the canon will apply here unless affected by my OC. School still starts and life still goes in as it would in the canon, just now there's an extra person.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting up

A/N: I constantly revise my story so you may want to re-read earlier chapters if you want.

**Another Kick-ass story**

Meeting up

* * *

-Chapter 3-

* * *

After Mindy's story on why she had a phone number in her hands looking like she was unsure whether to call or not. Which turned out to be not true. And as explained before, how she got it. What shocked me the most out of the whole story was not that there was another (potential) superhero out their. (There are new heroes everyday on the news.) But that Mindy was still hit-girl. I knew she went out every now and then. But to think she's still cleaning up these mob crimes. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I'm sure Marcus isn't supportive of this. But Mindy still hitting the streets got me thinking about my superhero career. Seriously this time not just bullshitting myself that I'm just waiting for things to die down. I decided that I should seriously start being kick ass again. Not just in name, but BE a real superhero like Mindy was. And whoever this 'Mystery guy' Mindy keeps on going on about. Whatever, I'll talk to her to- *Bbbzzzzzzz*

"Oh!"

I grabbed my phone, and looked at the screen. A text from Mindy, saying where and when we are supposed to meet this mystery guy. I mark the message as unread so I can read it again tomorrow. I text Mindy back an "Ok, will be there." And put my phone and glasses on the nightstand, and doze off to dreamland.

The next morning is Wednesday. Meaning tomorrow night is the big meeting. I decide to call Mindy after seeing her text from last night when I went to check the time. 10:15am it said. So after wiping the gunk In-between my eyes I call up Mindy, after a few rings I hear the line click and get a groggy "...Hmmm... Hello?"

"Hey! Mindy, do you think this 'Mystery guy ' guy isn't just a set up or something? Did you even consider the possibility?"

To which she responds.

"Yeah good morning to you to dick-wad. Of course I did, Why do you think I wanted you to come with me? My bike doesn't come in till after school starts. And even then I won't be able to use it... So I wanted you to come since as much as I don't really need it. I would like an extra pair of eyes and some company. And having SOMEBODY watch my back, even you, would make things run alot smoother on the way there .That and since your coming as Kick-ass he'll have to respect that at least. I don't want to fight someone if I don't have to, especially with a potential ally. Your name has some use other than a bad joke you know."

"You don't want to be in a fight?" I said with false shock.

"Haha very funny , no I don't always **_need _**to fight Dave. I'm not just some cold blooded killer of justice, I only kill people like frank and his goons, people who hurt other people, drug dealers and stuff, or people who would try to kill me, just going around killing them doesn't make me any better than they are." I could only give a small chuckle and say. "Alright I'll be there, see you then, bye." I almost said 'I love you' out of habit of talking to Katie but luckily I was able to catch myself even in my tired stupor. Summer vacation can sure make a guy lazy...

* * *

[Thursday night. The meeting location]

-7 days till school starts-

Turns out the meeting place wasn't too far from where I live. It was nearly two train stations away, which meant I could walk there, seeing as the train station was a 5 minute walk from my house, and two train stations is another 5 minutes. Since we weren't in the main city I wasn't interrupted on my way there, just a few people walking along, only two of these people actually noticed me, the rest were busy or something. It **was** late... I get to the meeting spot 5 minutes early like Mindy wanted me to. She was already there leaning against the alley wall. When she sees me she stands up strait. And says "Hey Kick-ass, good to see you aren't late, I checked out the spot and its not an ambush or anything as far as I can tell. No cameras or bugs either..."

"Why would there be? You think he's a cop?"

"I don't know fuck-face, I'm just making sure, you know?"

I just shrug at her and walk further into the alley, I look around and take in the area, noticing the old graffiti paint and trash cans about. It isn't long before I hear a whistle call my attention, I look around and then up. It seems to be Mindy's mystery guy leaning over the edge, except he looks a bit different then she described. I mention this to Mindy as she looks up with me, she say's "Yeah that night he looked like some special forces agent, now he's dressed more... Civilian? Come on let's go find out." The Mystery man gestures for us to get on the roof with a hand wave. He points to a ladder attached to the wall and kicks it down all the way. After that he moves further away from the ledge to the point we can't see him anymore. I look to Mindy and see here already by the ladder and starting to climb it. So I follow suit. When we reach the top I look around to see out Mystery guy pulling out a chair from the side and placing it at a table where there were two chairs already set, those fold up ones you see at parties, he takes a seat facing us, and gestures for us to sit down, I guess the extra chair was for me. I hear Mindy mutter "you got to be kidding me..." She sighs and gives a small chuckle while shaking her head slightly, then takes a seat across from him, I do the same thing next to Mindy.

Mindy makes the first move and says "So who are you?" Our mystery guy was sitting very laid back like, hand between his thighs and legs out and about, wearing a hooded jacket but retaining the same gear on his legs Mindy told me about, i notice he has these almost cargo looking pants, his equipment is all but hidden except the silenced pistol protruding from the bottom of his jacket, most of the gear he had was hidden, I'm sure if he was standing and fixed his jacket it wouldn't be visible at all, which scared the shit out of me. Other than that be had these weird boot/sneaker hybrids on and under his hood I could barley make out his mask, A wet-suit like mine, only much more traditional, looked kinda like a ski entire top part of his body is covered by his jacket so I'm not sure if he is wearing any armor. But let's just say if he wanted to look civilian he was kind of failing seeing as I was scared out of my mind. But I guess if he was just walking sown the street He wouldn't look out of the ordinary.

He straitened himself up and sat properly before speaking. "Hello, nice to meet you to, you didn't say anything about your friend coming." he said sarcastically.

His voice was a bit deeper than mine, but almost sounded... Spanish? Not like a local Mexican Spanish but Spanish none the less, he sounded white mostly over all, he lifted his hood at this point leaving only a black baseball cap on his head and his mask, he took off the cap as well leaving just the mask now, giving us a better view of his face, he had brown eyes, at least I think so, it was kind of dark on this rooftop, and his skin color from what I could tell from the cut out part for his eyes was he was fairly light skinned, just a bit of color.

Hit girl replied to him "Right, sorry about that, I'm sure you don't mind though. So anyways, what's your name? I'm hit-girl and I'm sure you know this guy, kick-ass. Right?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know kick ass, and I know a bit about you to hit-girl, Ms. 'Shows over'? Anyways, I don't really have a superhero name and I'm sure as hell not telling you my real one. I'm not the patrolling type of hero, I stay more in the dark like you would, I leave the community service and small things to guys like kick ass here and all the other super people popping up. So yeah. Any other questions?"

I was officially mute for that night. I was to nervous to really say anything, also I really didn't have a hotbed question other than 'are you gonna shoot us?'

Hit-girl wasn't fazed though. "Yeah, if your a superhero, why don't you have a name? And what's up with your gear? You're like... Well a cross between me and kick ass, but less colorful."

He laughed at that last one. "Well seeing as it was you two who inspired me I guess I would take after some things you guess wore. The wetsuit I wear because it's great for stealth. That and it helps keep me warm and cool when I need it and all that bullshit, but that's wear the similarities between me and kick ass stop. Past that I tried to do my own thing, I did get some inspiration out of you though..."

To which he went on to explain his gear, I didn't really care but Mindy seemed to be interested, he explained that he has gadgets like the EMP's and his knife on his belt (he stood up to show us, he keeps zip ties and glow sticks in one of the pants pockets, which was water tight pocket by the way, his phone on the opposite side (also waterproof). Extra mags on the back right side of his belt, a taser, which Mindy looked at me and snorted a little when he mentioned it, and how he was a left handed shooter, then they started to talk about guns and equipment and how he made those EMP's and knifes and just generally things I couldn't understand. Mindy was having a great time it seemed discussing this until Mystery guy's watch beeped.

Which is when he said. "Alright, I didn't invite you here just to talk. I wanted to give you guys a little gift. He stood up and walked toward the edge of the building, he looked back at us and motioned for us to come. We got up and looked at what he was talking about, when we got to the edge we saw 8 guys in an alley way. There were 4 more walking into it. All these guys looked unarmed but mean as hell. Mystery guy tapped on hit girls shoulder and handed her a rope, he also said "Drug dealers, expect weapons." The building we were on was three stories high. He had already attached the rope to a pipe on the roof. Hit-girl took the rope and smiled, and started going down after a quick tug on the rope to make sure it was secure. Mystery guy filled after her and looked at me. I was unsure but didn't want to be shown up. He did say I inspired him somewhat. I don't want to disappoint.

I started down the rope when I heard hit-girl say "So what are a couple of punks like you guys doing here?" They tried to swarm her immediately. She began to fight as I noticed the rope swinging. Our mystery guy was swinging the rope and making me lose my grip. But before I could lose it completely he jumped off and landed behind the fighting. I climbed down as quickly as I could and get into the fight myself. Hit girl already took down 4 guys and was fighting 2 more and our mystery guy was fighting 3, but I noticed he took down 2 guys already. That meant there was one guy for me. I looked around and saw him. I walked up to him and took him out from behind with my batons pretty easily. Since he didn't know I was there, he went down and I began to look around. Mystery guy looked like he could use some help so I went over to join him. He was fighting them with no weapons. And two of these guys had weapons. One had a baseball bat and the other a knife. I came up and attacked the guy with the bat. I didn't knock him out but I made him drop his bat. Mystery guy saw this, but since he looked away the guy with the knife took a swing at him, he dodged by rolling away at the last second and picked up the bat the guy I hit dropped. By the way the guy I hit didn't stay dazed forever, he was still fighting me. So as I was a bit preoccupied, I hear a few clinks of what I assume was baseball bat to bone. The guy I was fighting was a tough one but I was saved by Mystery guy knocking him out with the handle of the bat. I smiled and said thanks. Hit girl decided to join us seeing as she mopped up her guys not to long ago. "Alright, this was awesome! So, you don't only do stealth huh? You can actually fight?"

"I wouldn't say that, I'm better at knocking people out from behind or just shooting them, these kind of fights can be fun but there was no way I could take down this many guys on my own, if it was just me to tonight I might have had to just shoot these guys. I'm glad I didn't have to. I can only fight maybe three guys at once. Oh yeah, by the way here help me out here." He reached into his pocket and took out some zip ties. He handed me some. And as he was about to walk over to Hit-girl to give her some he suddenly took out his pistol from behind him and aimed in her direction and fired. It scared the shit out of me, but there was no loud noise. At first I thought it was because of the silencer. But then I noticed he didn't hit Mindy, and that the 'gun' he used bad yellow outlines. It was his fucking taser. Hit-girl looked at him with huge eyes then turned around she saw a guy twitching on the floor and then stop moving. There was a guy behind hit-girl that was about to take her out. He saved her. She looked back at him and said "Woah, thanks."

He breathed a sigh of relief and said "No problem, don't need you hit in the head now do we?"

"That wasn't one of the guys I took out, no way."

I walked over to the tasered dude and noticed it was the first guy I hit. All I managed to say is "Oops..."

"He did pretty well, helped me out, thanks kick-ass." I nodded my head. Hit-girl shook her head and looked back at Mystery guy, commenting on his taser. "Now that's a bad ass taser, looks way cooler than Mr. Kick-ass's gay little taser over there. What model is that?"

I said a simple "Hey! It's not that bad..."

"Kick-ass has a taser? And it's a homemade stun gun, it's a gas powered sticky shocker launcher. It leaves no wires and can shoot up to three shots before it needs to be reloaded. Cool right?"

Hit-girl just laughed. I looked down in embarrassment. We zip tied all the perps and put them in a pile before calling the cops with one of the drug dealers phones. We shook hands and departed after that, but not before we exchanged numbers. As me and hit-girl walked together for a bit before splitting up. We talked about things like how awesome tonight was and how school was starting soon, we said good night and good bye then went home, I climbed in exhausted and barley put away my Kick-ass gear before falling asleep. I had school again in a week. "Damn."

* * *

A/N: That wraps up chapter three, would love to get reviews and criticism. I'm also allowing questions anyone would like to ask the OC, things you would want to know about him and whatnot, I'll integrate it into the next chapter. You'll see. Also holding a contest to name the OC. If no one can come up with a good one I'll just use one I thought of before.


	4. Chapter 4: Texts from last night

**Another Kick-ass story**

Texts from last night

* * *

-Chapter 4-

* * *

**_Text from the night before school starts. Hit-girl's online (private) profile. _**

Hit-Girl: Hello? Would you mind answering a few more questions?

Generic 123: Yeah sure, what would you like to know?

Hit-Girl: Whats with that name is one.

Generic 123: I couldn't think of a good name so I just came up with this.

Hit-Girl: You need to come up with a name dude. Like how about "Throat cutter"?

Generic 123: yeah no. Absolutely not.

Hit-Girl: well i got nothing else.

Generic 123: How about what the people who I've taken down call me? Ninja guy?

Hit-Girl: Do you know how ridiculously stupid that sounds?

Generic 123: yeah I know but I'm not good with names.

Hit-Girl: how about... Bishop, or Knife? Maybe even Pinbacker?

Hit-Girl: No I got it! The silent Samaritan!

Generic 123: I could live with that name. Minus the silent part.

Hit-Girl: Well then, you officially have a superhero name.

The Samaritan: alright. any other questions?

Hit-Girl: I know where you get the cash, ( I saw you take that cash that night.) but where did you get your gear from?

The Samaritan: well yeah. As for my gear most if it you can get online like amazon and stuff without a license. But most of my equipment is custom and homemade. I think the only thing I have that isn't home made or cant buy at a local store is my vest, goggles, knives and gun. The gun was by far the hardest piece of equipment to get.

Hit-Girl: what about the silencer?and since when did you get goggles?

The Samaritan: I upgraded very recently actually. And the silencer is home made. Haven't you noticed how small it is? Not those giant commercial ones?

Hit-Girl: yeah?

The Samaritan: it acts as a compensator to. No special cold match rounds needed either. I use armor piercing rounds, and it's quieter than a Christmas night.

Hit-Girl: fucking bad-ass! It's a Sig, right?

The Samaritan: yeah, p226, .40. Not to much not to little. Although ammo is expensive and I don't want to be a killer if I don't have to. Besides its more challenging to take them out quietly and non lethal. That and the cops don't try as hard to catch you if you do.

Hit-Girl: how old are you? Who trained you?

The Samaritan: I'm younger than you'd think. And I wasn't trained. I just worked out and learned from video games and some books about ninjas. Self taught stealth. And training.

Hit-Girl: Video games? You learned to take out a group of armed mobsters like that from video games? I was watching you that night you know. I saw what you did.

The Samaritan: I know, I saw you on the roof, at first I thought you were a look out, them I saw who you were, I got nervous though and thought you were gonna blow my little operation, that's why I killed those guys, I didn't think you would let me have time to take them all out...

Hit-Girl: well you should have killed them all anyways. Assholes deserve it.

The Samaritan: I'm not a killer if I don't have to be Hit-Girl, besides if they deserve one thing, it's to rot in a jail like that, not a quick death. Besides since its harder to take them down and not kill them it makes it all the more fun. You should try it some time, being all stealth like.

Hit-Girl: you're right about that, and I will try it. I may need to buy some more gear though.

The Samaritan: Lol, well good luck, and goodnight. You have school tomorrow right?

Hit-Girl: how would you know that?

The Samaritan: bad-ass superhero or not you like 12, 13? You still have to go to school. And it starts tomorrow right?

Hit-Girl: yeah it does. Do you go to school?

The Samaritan: That's a secret, I'll talk to you later Hit-Girl, but there aren't any more drops so I doubt I'll be In Uniform again anytime soon. It's was nice meeting you and kick-ass anyways. Tell him I said hello.

Hit-Girl: will do...

* * *

Mindy shuts down the computer and decides to go to bed. It's 9:34. She goes and brushes her teeth then says goodnight to Marcus downstairs before heading to bed, but Marcus stops her.

"Mindy... There have been a few of D'amicos warehouses wiped out of thugs lately. Do you know anything about this?"

"No, why?"

"Mindy don't play smart with me, now usually the thugs have been knocked out and all tied up for us when we hit there. And a bag of evidence left for us there to, and I know _capturing_ thugs isn't Hit-Girl's usual M.O. So I have no real evidence to point it to you, but this last one there were deaths. So now it's a real big deal. The thing is there were no bullet casings found at the scene of the crime and only the bullets themselves were found in the bodies. Whoever did this is like a ghost Mindy and I need to know if it was you."

"Marcus it wasn't me I can guarantee that. I don't know who did this, it wasn't me, and it defiantly wasn't kick-ass."

"*sigh*... Alright I'll believe you. But you know even though your not allowed to be Hit-Girl anymore, if you have any information on this guy, let me know ok?"

"Ok." Mindy said simply.

"Alright, good night."

"Night..."

Mindy crawled into bed and closed her eyes, but not before a huge smile appeared on her face due to the newfound respect she found for the "Samaritan". And with that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

3 weeks later.

[Dave]

I haven't heard from Mindy since that night, I saw her at school the first two weeks then noticed she just stopped coming, so I never had the chance to tell her what I wanted. She would get dropped off by Marcus and then she would disappear. So one day I wait outside the front of the school. I see her wave at a taxi. So I run up and catch up to her as she starts to climb in.

"Mindy I need to talk to you, I want-"

" Get in."

"Huh? Yeah ok."

...

"I wanna team up, like batman and robin."

"_Nobody_ wants to be Robin."

"What wrong with Robin? Weren't you like Big daddy's Robin?"

"Ok, Robin _wishes_ he was me."

"Listen what I'm trying to say is we should be partners, you and me, like the the dynamic duo."

"Pssh, I'm in the NFL Dave, you play... Peewee."

"So? Train me. I wanna walk the walk and your the closest thing I know to a real superhero. Aren't you tired of being on your own? Don't you wanna know someone is there for you? Someone who's got your back?"

"... And you'll do_ ANYTHING_, I say?"

**"Anything."**

* * *

{Safe house}

"Hit me."

"What? Your a fifteen year old girl, I'm- OW!"

"Act like a bitch get slapped like a bitch."

And when I go to swing at her I proceed to get my ass kicked. In my defense I dodged a few of her attacks.

"Oh god..."

"Pull your tampon out Dave, lets go."

For the next few weeks we trained. We skip school, trained and sparred, I didn't really care I got my ass kicked on a daily basis, I was getting better and we were having too much fun. Mindy hacked the school computers so it didn't matter that we missed out. It was probably one of the best times of my life. We trained, took coco breaks, talked and practiced. And I didn't have to worry about school. Katie got a bit irritating at times wondering where I was, but I usually just brushed her off and came up with an excuse, I saw her on the weekends enough. Anyways one day during a break I notice some green needles on the wall, I touch it and ask her what they are. She says it's a last resort. I'm not a last resort kinda guy so I stop touching them. Mindy says "Daddy said that one day he might have to make the ultimate sacrifice, he told me to never be afraid of death." she says this staring at the armor he used to wear on the displace case in the corner of the room.

"Your dad was insane, you know that right?" I say walking up behind her.

"No Dave, you're wrong, my daddy was the worlds first real superhero. Not you, not me. It was my daddy..." She turns to look at me with a sad smile. Then looks down and walks to the other side of the room.

At that point I felt really bad, but I understood, that I really wasn't the first superhero, and how much Mindy's dad, as crazy as he was, really was important to her. Even in death this guy was a superhero, protecting the city though his daughter. And I thought to my self that although not directly, this guy saved my life, so the least I could do is have his daughter's back. But before I could get lost in my thoughts Mindy brought me back to the real world by calling my name. She wants to go for another round of sparring...

* * *

**A/N**: I want to give a special thanks to Makokam and D4RKR4VEN And also thanks to anyone who participated in the contest or had questions.


	5. Chapter 5: Things change

**Another Kick-ass story**

Things change

* * *

-Chapter 5-

* * *

"Mindy!"

Yesterday, Mindy wanted to test me, so she had me dress up as the whitest pimp ever. As 'bait'. After getting a group of guys to follow me into an alley, I started to kick their asses, for around 12 seconds. I took out like 3 of them before they overwhelmed me, meaning Mindy had to come and save my ass. She cut off a dude's hand. Then started to talk about her new catchphrase before I told her to run. The cops were there. We were supposed to meet again this morning but I guess something happened. So I stood outside by myself like and idiot. Leading me to my situation now.

"Mindy! Hey Mindy! Where were you? You could have told me you weren't coming, you stood me up..."

"I'm sorry Dave."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry Dave, alright? You want me to say it again? I'm sorry."

"No, it's just that you're not the apologetic type. What happened?"

"I can't train with you anymore, I'm done."

"But, your Hit-girl, we were gonna start a team, you can't just quit."

"I'm sorry Dave, I can't, it's over..."

And with the worst possible timing.

"I don't know what's more pathetic, that you're fucking a freshman, or that she just broke up with you."

"What? No! Katie it's... *whispers* ...it's a kick-ass thing."

"Oh yeah well, you know Carl?"

"What about him?"

"His baton is bigger than kick-ass's."

"Katie, no!"

"And by baton, I mean penis."

"... Yeah, yeah I got that."

And as she walks away, in comes Marty.

"Dude, a freshman? Didn't think you had it in you. Good job man."

"Shut up Marty..."

And so ended my relationship with Katie. And began the rumors I was banging a freshman, I got some looks. And one guy looked at me like he just found the fountain of youth or something. Fuck was with him?

* * *

Since Hit-Girl seemed to be out of the picture. I decided to look for another partner. I've seen a bunch of heroes on T.V. and thought that it might be a good idea to look one up. But I noticed that most if these guys were basically no bodies who dressed up and did community work. I looked online and found some profiles, but none of these guy looked like they could fight. I was about to give up when I remembered that guy me and Mindy met. I was about to look him up when I remembered he doesn't even have a superhero name, Mindy was the only one who had some form of contact with him, and even then she wasn't returning any of my texts. So I gave up, and picked one of the amateur superheroes to meet up with, I picked some guy called Doctor Gravity . It was either him or someone called green shield. Whoever that was. Then I get a picture from Katie. She's blowing Carl. I had half a mind to send it to the rest if the school but I choose to ignore it.

I text this Dr. Gravity. He's says he is willing to meet up tonight. So I get dressed and text Mindy one more her know that I'm going out. I have an hour to kill so I do some push ups and stuff. Check my emails and messages. Reply to some fan-mail. Then head out.

"This is the Zero-G device. It can levitate any object up to a ton."

"Really?"

"Hell no man! This is a baseball bat wrapped in tin foil! Fooled you though."

We both share a laugh.

"I'm not even a real professor. But that's what I love about this stuff man. You can be anybody you want. Oh hey, can I get a diet Mountain Dew please?" He tells that last part to a street vendor.

I can't say I'm not a bit disappointed at what expected and the reality of this guy and his 'superhero-ness'. But it's a start.

"Anyways you do a lot of team ups?"

"No, I can't say I do."

"Well if you are looking to team up, there's this guy who wants to form a super team. Like the justice league and stuff. I'm not 100% sure but he looks like the real deal. He has a web page and everything, some guy called 'Stars and stripes' or something. A superhero site of mine showed me the page."

"Yeah man that's exactly what I was looking for! Of course I wanna do a team up!"

"Alright sweet, hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll give you the information once I get out."

I nodded and leaned against the wall, he went inside a store to use their bathroom. After about half a minute these two guys walked towards me. One was recording on a phone wearing a tank-top while the other was talking to me wearing a jacket.

"Hey kick-ass!"

I fixed my stance and took a heroic pose.

"How can I help you?"

"I need you to help me get a million hits on YouTube."

And after that line he whips out a telescopic baton from his sleeve and attacks me. I easily counter him and hit him with my batons. It's only been a few weeks but if Mindy's training had done nothing except one thing, it was helping my confidence. But fortunately it did do more than that. So I was able to take this one guy pretty easily. But his friend with the camera saw that his friend was losing. So he decided to hop in. Now this wasn't a fair fight. I ran in-between the two and spun around hitting them both in the stomach. I hit the guy with the tank-top I'm the head but before I could hit the other guy hit knock me on my ass. I was about to get hit with the baton when Dr. Gravity's bat saves me. He hits one thug in the head yelling about whatever. I got up as they ran away and said "Where you going? What's wrong with a fair fight?" Me and Doctor Gravity began to celebrate, a bit too early however.

We watch them run up to 5 other dudes who obviously knew them. They pointed to us and where about to start walking in our direction . Doctor Gravity said "That's not a fair fight." And I agreed with him. But before we ran I noticed one more guy. He came up behind the thug in the far back. And took him out. Doctor Gravity was about to run when I grabbed his forearm and held him. "Wait, we might not have to fight." he looked at me like I was insane. By the time he looked at me and back to the group there was only three left. And our savior was about to grab the third guy when yelled out "Who the hell is that?" This caused the group to turn around. They saw mystery guy and the bodies on the ground. They were about to do something, but luckily Mystery guy was close enough to one to grab him and use him as a human shield. He had his taser out in the blink of an eye and shot both of the thugs. They both dropped after a few twitches, one right after the other, and were out. He knocks out the one he was holding and begins to zip tie the bodies, (they were still alive). "Holy shit!" Doctor Gravity raised his bat and took a fighting stance. He was obviously scared out of his mind, so was I but I didn't show it. I knew who this was, so I told to him to put his weapon down. That he was a friend. The mystery man tilts his head in question looking at, he already finished zip-tying. Doctor Gravity lowers his weapon glancing at me, mystery guy pulls off his hood, reveling his mask, and looks at the both of us, he nods his head in a greeting. He then gestures to us to follow him, since we where attracting a crowd. We walked a few blocks. And stop at an alley way. Not wanting to sound stupid for not knowing his name, I prompt him.

"So why are you here? By the way this is Doctor Gravity ."

" Nice to meet you , I'm the Samaritan." He sticks his hand out to meet him , Doctor gravity nervously shakes his hand in return.

"You have a name now?" I question.

"Wait, you don't know this guy's name?" Doctor Gravity asks shocked. I shrug then say in response. "He didn't have one when I met him." There goes my plan for not looking stupid.

"Yeah, Hit-Girl gave it to me, didn't she tell you? She was the one who told me to meet you here."

I was a bit shocked to here that Hit-Girl had been talking to "the Samaritan" here and not me. I check my phone for messages and sure enough there 5 new messages from Mindy.

Mindy: Dave? Listen. I can't train with you anymore because Marcus caught me last time I went out as Hit-Girl.

So I had to promise him not to be Hit-Girl anymore. I'm sorry Dave but I can't.

Mindy: Oh, I forgot to mention. The Mystery guy we met. I thought up a name for him, "The Samaritan". Cool huh?

Mindy: What's this meet up you're talking about? You're going as kick-ass alone? Call me.

Mindy: Dave I'm gonna have the Samaritan met up with you. Wait for him, alright?

Mindy: Dave where the fuck are you? I told you to meet up with the Samaritan! Call me.

I must have been too preoccupied to notice these messages. I look at the Samaritan and smile awkwardly.

I ask him. "Why did she send you?"

"She sent me as your back-up, to make sure you would be alright since she couldn't come tonight. She was a bit worried since she's not sure how much better you've gotten since the last fight we got into. She seemed pretty concerned."

I was a bit taken back by that. Did she not trust me to be able to take care of myself? But I thought a bit harder and realized that although she can't be Hit-Girl physically, she still hasn't have gave up entirely on the team up thing. Or maybe I was just being too hopeful?

"Oh well, thanks for helping us out here." I said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, I'm sorry I almost got you caught. That was some cool move you did there at the end."

The Samaritan chuckled before responding."Well now that we got that out of the way, what's this meet up thing you were talking about?"

Doctor Gravity smiles, takes out his phone and we trade contact information. " I'll text you guys the meeting time and place. I'll see you later!" He says running off. I turn to say good bye to the Samaritan but he's already gone. I get a text from an unknown number saying:

"See ya, and you might want to let Hit-Girl know you are alright..."

And with that I head home.

* * *

A half an hour later I climb though my window into my room and call Mindy. As the phones ringing I start to change out of my kick ass costume and into my pajamas.

*Beep*

"Hello? Dave?"

"Hey Mindy. What's up?"

"Jesus Dave! For fucks sake, why didn't you reply to me? I wanted you to wait for the Samaritan before you went to that meet!"

"Calm down Mindy, I'm fine, I could have taken care of myself you know."

"Really Dave? After the last two fights you were in?"

"Yeah. I have been training with you you know? I'm not some push over you need to worry about. I'm supposed to be your partner remember?"

"Right. Sorry it's just I'm just so... Mad that I can't go out and do what I love anymore. I promised Marcus I would try to be a normal, non-lethal little girl. But it's a lot harder than I thought."

"Well why not just break that promise then? You ARE Hit-Girl."

"Dave just... Listen I'm glad you're ok just, I just want to let you know that my days as Hit-Girl are over. Alright? We can still talk and stuff but just no more superhero stuff alright?" She asked almost sadly.

I stop putting on my short for a moment before I say: "I can't promise that Mindy. I'll see you in school."

I hung up. I put the phone down and finished getting dressed. I throw myself into my bed and close my eyes, dreaming of the league of superheroes I've always wanted...

* * *

A/N: This was probably the least original and my least favorite story to write. Getting it as close to the movie as I could remember and trying to change it ever so slightly without changing to much. Please review and leave criticism. Even opinions on how you like or don't like the title if you want. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Team up

**Another Kick-ass story**

Team up

* * *

-Chapter 6-

* * *

After the drama of last night. I decided to take a day off. Luckily it was a Friday so I wouldn't miss too much at school. I told my dad I wasn't feeling to well and he called the school. It wasn't really a lie since I wasn't in great condition. I told him thanks, he asks if I was alright. Not wanting to worry him, I told him "Yeah, I'll be fine." But for some reason he seemed like he was asking more than just about my current "illness."

I climb up the stairs to my room and lie down on my bed, I check my phone for messages, then move to my PC to check for messages for Kick-ass. I got a few request. Fan-mail, hate mail, other weird mail. But I got a message from Doctor Gravity with the location and time of the Justice Forever meet. Asking me to pass it on to the Samaritan. It was tomorrow at 9:00. I forwarded the information to Samaritan, he replied 'thanks'. I text Mindy letting her know and if she wants to come. She replied with: "You know I can't." I sighed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning around 10:30. Brushed my teeth. Took a shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast. My dad had prepared me waffles, and as I sat down he checked up on me to see if I was better. I told him I was fine. And that he didn't need to worry, I was feeling a lot better. "Hey dad, I'm gonna go out later so don't freak if I'm not in my room alright?"

"You sure you want to do that? You may still be sick."

"I'm fine dad, don't worry it was a small stomach ache, besides its Saturday night. I don't get to much anymore you know?"

"Alright then... Have fun. Just be careful."

"I will."

I checked for messages again. Nothing this time. So I start my own little work out, a few crunches, push-ups and shadowboxing. There wasn't much space in my room to work out, or equipment. Not like where Mindy and I trained. So I get dressed then head out to the safehouse, Mindy wouldn't mind. I bring my kick-ass gear and some water bottles in a bag. At the safe house I continue the work out, do pull ups, hit the bag and even a few squats. I stop after an hour to take a water break. I glance around and see the Big daddy armor in the corner. Black, like the Samaritan's outfit. For some reason I get motivated to train even harder. The fact that Hit-Girl sent that guy to look after me kinda pissed me off. If not to Mindy then I wanted to at least prove to myself that I was just as good as that guy. Maybe even better. After all this guy didn't train with Hit-girl.

But after another hour I collapse. Okay, maybe not better then him but damn close. I begin to pack up and go for a shower. These safehouses are really equipped. So after a nice shower I change into Kick-ass and head out. I receive a text. The Samaritan wants to meet me a block away from the meeting point. So I say "You got it." in reply.

* * *

20 minutes later I arrive at the spot I was told to meet him at. I look around but don't see anybody. This was a considerably more densely populated area so there are quite a few bystanders. And getting High-fives and hellos aren't helping me find this guy. I'm about to text him asking 'Where are you?' but notice someone leaning on the wall not to far from me. He's wearing a hood and staring in my direction, at least I think so, his hood made it impossible to see his face. I am about to say something to him when I get another request for a high-five. I give it then look back to the spot where I saw the hooded figure, I guessed it was the Samaritan since I've seen him wear hoods before. Man was I wrong. I hear a *whoosh* like you would hear from a baseball bat, right behind me. I duck instinctively and turn around batons at the ready. Only to be met with the sight of a man in a dark brown hooded leather jacket twisting the arm of the hooded man I saw before. The one with the arm being twisted yelps and drops a glimmering object, a knife. The leather jacket clad man smashes the hooded man's face into the nearby wall knocking him out in a single move. He kicks the would-be murder weapon into a nearby drain. And places the body into a sitting position against the wall, creating the illusion that he was a sleeping bum. I thought there was no way that would work when so many people saw us. I finally notice there is no-one around but us. I look at the leather jacket man and say breathlessly to him. "Thanks man!"

"No problem." says the Samaritan.

I would say I was surprised but the truth is I knew who it was the second I saw him smash that guy's face into the wall. He removes his hood, showing his mask. It looked different than before somehow, yet similar. And he also had a pair of goggles on his head. I assumed night vision, but I asked to make sure. " You look... different. Are those night vision goggles?" Upon further inspection I noticed he completely changed his outfit. His new jacket was the first noticeable change. It was a dark brown leather jacket with a cloth hood attached to the inside. It looked like he was wearing a sweater underneath but I knew he wasn't because his jacket was open, showing the vest, which looked like it was made of scales for some reason. Underneath. The jacket was thermal insulated which was cool. He still wore the wet-suit underneath and was still gray, but looked more fitting and had parts that were black. Including the mouth area of his mask, it almost looked like a one piece suit, but I knew better, I knew the mask came off and the gloves as well probably. The suit looked a bit tight but flexible, comfortable. But I couldn't see it all as he had pants on and shoes too. He wore these dark gray BDU pants. The kind with a bunch of pockets. But he had some black straps and stuff on his ankles and thighs on him so they didn't look super baggy like the army guys do. He also had boots, but the top part where covered by the pants so I couldn't really tell. He replied to my question by the way.

"Yeah I completely upgraded. New wetsuit, isolated and helps keep my body at a constant temperature. More maneuverable as well. New jacket helps with colder days like today and looks much less suspicious than the other hoodies. Got this dragon skin vest, can stop an AK round if it has to and I modified it a bit to make it less stiff. Not that it really was in the first place. Again more movement allowed. New pants, more pockets and helps with stealth. 100% water protection to anything inside the pockets after my little tweaking and helps muffles sound, I can have a whole bunch of change in these pockets and you wouldn't hear me coming. Not that I would but a bunch of noisy things in my pocket. Don't want to risk it. Custom boots, carbon fiber toe, one of the few non homemade things but worth every penny... The sole is homemade though. No squeaky sound when I walk and muffles other sounds. I could run on gravel with these things and still be sneaky. Also I got a cool new knife. And a few more gadgets. Well just one new gadget but still. Everything else is the same though. Same gun, same EMP's, taser, although I improved it a bit. It could drop a bear now..." (He went into detail about it, I've never heard him talk this much before...)

"...Oh! And I replaced my knee pads and elbow pads by having the joints armored as well, cushioned on the inside, strong steel on the outside. And all hidden inside the wet suit. No messed up joints for this guy. And a few other minor changes. Two times the stealth, three times the effectiveness."

He said this all with the biggest shit eating grin imaginable. He looked like a kid who just got his first kiss and was bragging to his friends about it. At least I assume he was smiling considering his mask. But if the heroic pose, squinting eyes of joy, and outline of a smile showing teeth was anything to go by, I think I was right on the money. I really haven't heard him talk this much since... ever, not even the night he talked with Mindy about who he was, he nodded to answer most of her questions and gave short answers to the ones he couldn't just answer with a simple yes or no. He seemed to be having a good time though, although few people I know would if a thirteen year old girl barraged you with questions. I couldn't help but be happy for the guy, a bit jealous but none the less happy.

"That's awesome man!" It was then I noticed as well that at a glance he really did look like a random civilian at first glance. You would have to be pretty close and looking closer to notice that be was anything but. Hiding in plain sight huh? Not just the shadows...

"Yeah thanks. Oh and these goggles aren't just night vision, there black and white thermal as well, able to see though smoke and objects, not thick ones but you know, there still cool. OH! Hey I got you and Hit-Girl some presents! I couldn't have got this stuff without you guys! Well that's not ENTIRELY true but I still think you deserve them, besides who doesn't like gifts huh?"

He was **_soo_** different then my original idea of him, I always thought he was some 20 something year old silent type guy, but now, he seems almost my age and no different than me... well a bit different. I smile, but then frown. "Hit-Girl can't make it. She's, busy."

"Oh..." He says. "Well when do you think she'll be back? I really want to see the look on her face when she gets it."

Last time someone wanted to see Hit-girl this bad she was shot out of a window. I almost considered him another Red mist but remembered, if he really wanted to kill us. He already would have tried to do it. I was curious about my gift though, so I ask. "I don't really know, but I'll take my gift now if that's okay with you?" He chuckles. "Yeah of course, follow me."

He leads me to a car parked just across the street. The street had people again but not as many as before, few and far between. The Samaritan opens the trunk of the car. I look at it and notice its a Subaru, a forester I think, I'm not a car guy. He takes a flat box out and hands it to me before closing the trunk. "I'm not sure if you'll like it, since it would mean changing you image a bit, if ever so slightly. But I'm sure you'll find a good use for it."

I open the box after glancing at him like a kid on Christmas. I rip it open and look inside, it's a taser, one not to different from his, but instead of a black one with a dark yellow outline like his. It's all green with a brighter yellow outline. Like my costume. And next to it was a set of batons. They looked way more dangerous than what I had yet at the same time, weren't so different. When I picked them up I realized why. They were heavy for one. But they felt so much better than the wrapped up wooden broom handles I had. And I could tell that these were a lot more heavy duty.

"Try twisting the bottom part on the one with the brown strap." He says, so I comply. The baton lights up like a flashlight, in fact that's just what it was, A flashlight."I made sure that it was able to take a hit, so don't worry about the flashlight breaking. It's an LED so you don't have to worry about it burning out, and the battery pack is where you hand goes so its safe from the majority of the shock. and the battery should last about 3 years. So you don't have to worry about that either."

I didn't know what to say other than. "Thanks! These are sweet!"

He nodded then said "I'm glad you like them, I wish Hit-girl was here to get her gift but I'll just give it to her when I see her." I was about to offer to give it to her for him, but then I remembered what he said about wanting to see her reaction, and the look in his eyes say just how much he wanted to. So I stay quiet. "I'll let her know that you want to see her. I'll keep the presents a secret." He chuckles again and says thanks. We head off to the meeting. Can't forget about the original reason we met up. We are a bit late now. Only a minute late though...

* * *

{Justice forever meeting spot}

"Where is he?" I say to no one in particular. The Samaritan is in front of me leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, hood up, face and mask hidden watching the entrance to the alley-way. Quiet as can be. And I'm sitting on a small ledge at the foot of a large metal door, the kinds that open like a garage door. When all of a sudden it opens. It causes me to jump up and turn around. But I'm met with the face of Doctor Gravity, he smiles as I comment "Woah, that's badass!" He helps me up and says.

"Yeah, this is how we get the beer delivered, secret elevator and everything." Then the smile dies as he spots The Samaritan. "Jesus! You scared me, you didn't say he was coming with you. Come on in here man, the more super-pals the better." He beckons, and then smiles again.

I walk in with the Samaritan in tow, Doctor Gravity takes a seat next to a man in a almost military outfit. It _was_ camouflage. " Well you must be kick-ass, I'm Colonel Stars and Stripes. And who might your friend here be." He says while shaking my hand and gesturing to- "That's the Samaritan." Says Doctor Gravity for me. " He helped me and Kick-ass out after our first meet when we ran into some trouble." Colonel Stars and Stripes nods his head and raises his hand to greet him. The Samaritan walks over and returns the gesture by shaking his hand and nodding. He also removes his hood with his free hand. "Not much of a talker are we? Nice to meet you Samaritan, I'm glad at least you show your respect. Now, we were just sharing origin stories. Remembering Tommy was just sharing." He said the second part to me and a couple I sworn I saw on TV before was wearing blue Adidas jump suits, and mask that look like the to number nines facing each other. "We started remembering Tommy when our son, Tommy, disappeared a few years ago. We tried putting up posters and asking the police for help but..." The female one wiped a tear before what I assume was her husband continued for her. "We started dressing up and going out like this for a few weeks now." "Every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday now." His wife added.

At this point I was sitting on a desk near the hallway and the Samaritan took a position leaning his left shoulder against the hallway entrance, arms crossed. "I'm so sorry for you two..." Was all I could say before the Colonel nodded and said. "Alright Night Bitch, your up." The name stunned me a bit, but with a name like mine I shouldn't be talking. "I became Night Bitch after my sister was found killed and ditched in a dumpster." She said simply. "Tragic, just tragic. Battle guy?" A guy dressed like a cheap-O Captain America was sitting next to me. Presumably battle guy, he looked familiar though.

"I became battle guy after my parents where killed in a mugging coming back from an opera." He said with a sad tone. It clicked just then. But Doctor Gravity said this before I could say anything. "I hope we get to meet this guy so I can personally levitate that guys **soul** from his body!" Battle guy chuckled and I took my opportunity. "Marty? Is that you?" Battle guy coughed and said in a deep voice before drinking some water. "Marty? Who's Marty I don't know any Marty..."

"Hey dude! It's me._ Dave_?" I said pointing to my face.

"Dave? What are you doing dressed up as kick-ass?"

"I _**am**_ kick-ass!"

"Holy shit! No way dude! You're kick-ass!"

"Hey, what did I tell you about saying the lords name in vain dude?" Colonel chastises Marty.

"Right, sorry sir..." Replies Marty.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Says Doctor Gravity.

"Yeah, since like we were 5. What's all this bullshit about your parents getting killed?

"Battle guy? Do you think you might want to update your resume?"

Marty paled at this. "Well, you guys were swapping such tragic origin stories that I thought, you know... if I didn't have one like you guys, you wouldn't let me join, you know..."

"Hmm... Okay, I think we can let this one slide, huh guys? But don't let us catch you lying again, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." The rest of the heroes begin to walk further into the base when the Colonel mentions he has something to show us.

"Dave?" Says the Samaritan.

"Oh wait, dude don't tell me this guy is Todd!" Says battle guy.

"No no no... He's not, wait. Are you?" I respond. To which the Samaritan shakes his head no.

"Right, this guy looks bad-ass, there's no way it could be Todd." I laugh a bit along with Marty. The Samaritan just kinda stares a bit at me before closing his eyes and shaking his head, before following the Colonel.

"This was made totally clandestine. Meaning no one but us knows about this place. And I want it to be our head quarters." He said with a big smile and a heroic pose. "So what do you say kick ass? You in?"

"Hell yeah! I'm in!" I go up to him and shake his hand, "Welcome to Justice forever then! Glad to have you aboard! Now turn around and bend down so I can unzip you." He says making a spinning motion with his hand and expecting face. "Excuse me?" I ask bewildered.

"I'm just messing with you, come on!"

"Got ya!" Says Doctor Gravity. Laughing.

"What about you Samaritan? You in to? Could always use another superhero..." Says Colonel Stars and Stripes. We all look to the Samaritan.

He looks torn. He looks to the Colonel, to me, his feet then behind him, and once more at his feet, all the while his arms crossed. He looks at me with one eye closed then sighs. "I don't know how much help I can be, or even if I'll be available to help much." He says dejectedly. His first words to the group negative ones, unfortunately. "Nonsense." the Colonel says. "Anyone wishing to do good or help out can't not be helpful."

He considers these words, then looks to me as if looking for an answer. Then he mumbles something along the lines of "Batman... Superman...allies."

I didn't understand but Marty picked up on it. "He wants to be an ally, not part of the main team, like when Batman teams up with some one sometimes. He prefers to lone wolf it but will be available if the time calls for it. Like Night-wing or something. Am I right?" The Samaritan nodded and looked at the Colonel. He seemed to be in deep thought. Then walked up to the Samaritan. "Are you sure about this? You would be missing out..."

The Samaritan only said "It would be nice, but I really do work better alone."

"He does, Hit-girl can vouch for him on that." I mention.

"Hit-Girl?" I heard a few whispers.

"Fine then, I officially recognize you as an ally of Justice Forever." He said putting a hand on the Samaritan's shoulder. In reply he took the Colonel's other hand and shook it. Then put his hood on and walked out. The Colonel walked back and said "Alright! Lets get to work!"

* * *

**A/N**: Not the most eventful chapter, but if they all were it couldn't really be called a story with some form of plot now could it? Please comment and review.


	7. Chapter 7: Time flies

**Another Kick-ass story**

Time flies

* * *

-Chapter 7-

* * *

Last night was so cool. Getting to meet the Justice Forever and join the world's first super hero group. It kinda sucked that the Samaritan didn't become a full member but it was alright, we spent most of our time helping the community anyways, helping out at shelters, doing a few night watches. We even met some thugs who where robbing a street vendor and got to take them down. It was amazing. I often invite Mindy but she always says she can't. I tell her to break her promise and do what we both know she loves to do, but the answer never changes.

Anyways one day on patrol The Colonel told me his goals.

"We fight to protect justice, make things fair. A family living on the streets deserves a warm meal. An inebriated collage girl? Deserves to get home safe. And a pervert? A pedophile... deserves a visit from Eisenhower." He took the hotdog I bought and was holding and put it near his dogs face. "SHVANTS!" He yells to his dog and the dog bites it (not so) clean in half, demonstrating what happens to people like perverts and pedophiles.

We did some combat training and helped out with other things, like helping hunt down wanted criminals and lost pets. Doing request and learning about the community. Even helping out at a local shelter. As fun as it was. It wasn't fighting and taking down assholes with Hit-girl, hell even the Samaritan. But feeding a kid at a soup kitchen and seeing his smile was its own reward. That and taking down a human trafficking ring was epic. Me, Night Bitch, Battle Guy, and Doctor Gravity led by The Colonel took down a Human traffickers hideout and everyone in it. Gave us a gun scare, and we saved over 10 girls and zip tied the offenders. Leaving them for the police. After that we made the news. And every night we were gaining more and more members. Last time I counted we had over 60 people. And it was still growing. That and I now have a new Girlfreind. Night Bitch. There may not have been a lot of action most night, but there was always a little on the side with Night Bitch.

Even school life has been better since joining Justice Forever. Me and Marty were having a great time talking about the Justice Forever and the pride we felt. We were superheroes, no one may have known but we felt like rock stars! It was a high that didn't need repeated hits. But some people don't care how you feel, some guy bumped into me, then yelled some shit about what he is gonna do to me.

Marty pulled me away and told me to forget that guy, that it was a follower of some guy called the mother fucker on twitter, claiming to be the world's first super villan. What an asshole. Who is this guy?

Todd seemed to be a bit different lately. I guess we're to blame since we've kind of been blowing him off, trying to keep the hero stuff a secret. Since we felt bad we tried to get him to join, we even helped him become a super hero. Except he wanted to be the "Ass-kicker." Which was totally lame, I think we hurt his feelings, he ran off saying he was going to find his own hero team.

But all that was two days ago.

I still see Mindy in the hallways every now and then. She apparently has joined the dance squad. And seems to be getting along with some of the more popular girls. I see her talk to a guy I've never really seen before sometimes. But I could see though it all. This was Hit-girl for God's sake. There is no way she is friends with girls who's only concern is getting laid by some 'hot guy' then moving onto the next. And she's probably talking to that guy for the sake to keep up appearances. No way she's actually changed this much. She just passed me in the hallway and gives me a small nod. I watch her for a bit, I'm waiting for Marty to get his crap out of his locker anyways. When all of a sudden a guy I've never seen before comes up to me.

"Are you Dave? Dave liezewki?"

"Uhh... Yeah why? Can I help you?"

"And you must be Marty." The random guy says to Marty as he turns around. "Yeah. I am, what's up?" Marty replied coolly.

"An 'ally' of yours told me to give you this. Paid me 10 bucks to. Here. Have fun." And with that hands me a folded note and left.

"Wait! Who is he?" I yell to him.

"No idea!" He responds back walking away.

Marty shrugs and takes the note from my hand and reads it. After a minute he says "Holy shit Dave, read this!" I take the note, and read it. It says as follows:

'I have a KICKASS idea about where the next BATTLEGUY film can take place, I just wish a good SAMARITAN would help me out with with the camera work. I'll see you guys in the place where we did our first movie shoot at 5:00 pm today. You know the one that was a HIT with the GIRLs? Bring your costumes. Under your cloths, don't want to attract any attention to our movie shoot.'

I couldn't fucking believe it, the Samaritan knew who we where. And was calling us out. I knew he was an ally but it still scared the shit out of me. "Dude, where is this spot he's talking about? And you did a team up with hit-girl? Todd would flip."

* * *

[After school- 4:23 p.m.]

I could believe I was doing this. I had half a mind to run to Mindy and let her know what happened. But Marty said it would be fine and that we should at least see what he wanted. I voiced my worry anyways and we came up with a compromise. I brought the taser he gave me. We arrive on time. Exactly 5:00. We look around and see the Samaritan on the roof. He waves at us and believe it or not, jumps off. He skids down the wall before jumping off it and grabs the fire escape, he hangs from it before swinging once and landing on the floor and rolling, flawlessly standing up. He walks over to us and put his arms up in a questioning manner as if to say. "What do you think?"

""You know parkour? This guy is awesome Dave." Was Marty 'reply.'

"That's cool and all but what do you want with us Samaritan? You know our real identities. So now what?" I say.

"Jeez, calm down man. I'm sure he has a reason." Marty reassures me.

Samaritan makes a movement, grabbing his jacket and opening it then pointing to us. I guess he wants to see if we wore our costumes. So I show him my wetsuit under my shirt. And Marty does the same. The Samaritan then walks over to a trash can and grabs a lid. And he takes out two small sticks from behind him, it's a broom handle broken in half into two roughly equal pieces. He throws the lid to Marty and the sticks to me then takes off his jacket. He then gets into a fighting stance and moves his fingers in a "come on" Gesture. Marty and I look at each other then back at him. Is this guy serious? The Samaritan nods to me and gestures again. I say "Fuck it." And charge, Marty right behind me. I swing over head only to be countered. He side steps, then grabbed my left arm and made me punch myself in the face. I spin as I fall though and knock him in the back if the stumbles a bit and Marty takes the opportunity to ram him. But the thing is... The Samaritan is a big guy. Bigger than me. You can tell that he's in pretty good shape as well. So he rams back into Marty knocking him down. But the Samaritan falls. He rolls to the side and gets up, but I'm already on him. He ducks as I take a swing at him and shoulder rams me in my gut. Effectively knocking the wind out of me and dropping me on the floor. Marty is up and smacks the Samaritan with his shield. But the Samaritan blocks it with one arm and punches Marty in the shoulder hard enough he falls. I can tell he could have done worse but was holding back. I'm close enough so I take a swing at his legs and begin to get up. I hit him and he falls backwards. He catches him self with his hands and using the momentum swings his leg and hits mine. Bringing me back down to ground level. He gets up and puts his hand on my neck. He says "dead." Then runs over to Marty, who's just getting up and gets him in a choke hold from behind, he taps Marty's head and says, you guessed it. "Dead." Then puts Marty down gently. He walks over to the wall with a slight limp and sighs. He says this. "I killed you both. That's not good. So I say we should fix that. I want you guys to train with me. Running, fighting and even free running. It would be good for all three of us." He says.

"You think you can train me better than hit girl?" Oops... That slipped out.

"You trained with Hit-girl?" They both ask me in unison.

**"Fuck."**

* * *

The next day at the end of school I walked up to Mindy. And I start telling her about Justice forever and how much I would love to have her on the team. I mention who's in it and she makes a jab at Night Bitch.

"What is she, a superhero or a street whore."

"Maybe a bit of both..."

"Oh God, you're plugging her? I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Listen Mindy, I really want you on this team. The others are great and all bit there not Hit-girl."

"No not anymore Dave, I'm Mindy now, I'm on the dance squad and hang out with other girls."

"Those sluts? I know you, I know you're not like them, I know Hit-girl wouldn't go on a date tot save her life."

"No Dave, that's where you're wrong... Hey you! Shit for brains. You wanna go on a date?" She yells the second part to some jock on the football team. I look away in Disbelief.

"Who me? Yeah I'll go on a date. Saturday sound good?" Says the no name jock.

"Great, see you then. It's a date." She says that staring directly at me. The. Walk over to Marcus's car who just pulled up to pick her up.

"Is there a problem here?" Marcus asks me.

"No, no problem sir." I say defeatedly.

"good, I don't like problems..."

* * *

After Mindy asked that guy out I didn't bother to text her. I went out to meet Marty and the Samaritan to train. I never said what happened next did I? After confirming that I trained with Hit-Girl. Matt said that was sweet but the Samaritan got a bit excited it seems and started asking more questions. Like how recently, what did she teach me, how much I remember, if I could teach him what she taught me. I could tell he was holding in a lot. Why did this huge guy get so excited over one little girl? I really hope he isn't some Hit-girl fanboy, I've seen them online and find them a bit creepy. I think some are just pedophiles though. I answer as many questions as I can. After a few minutes he asked one last question. "Can you get her to train me?"

"You'll have to ask her yourself."

"You're right... I will then." That last question caused me some concern. But I brushed it off. He gets up runs his head from the blow before and tells us he'll text us next time and will let us know the next training session. He's about to leave when I say.

"Wait! What was the point of this? Why make us come out of costume? You could have just asked."

He doesn't turn around but replies.

"I have my reasons, but the main one is, that I asked you this way was so you can't say no."

And he walks off.

* * *

That was a few days ago. We trained the day after, we just all ran together at night in a local park, in 'uniform.' Marty didn't do to well, I wasn't used to cardio so I lagged behind a bit as well. And the Samaritan lapped us twice. The next night we did a bit better, the Samaritan brought us jump ropes. He made us jump rope for an half hour before Marty collapsed. I was about to as well but they didn't need to know that. He then gave us water. Last night was the same but we lasted longer. And Marty seemed to keep up with the Samaritan this time to. He was determined. I also learned that the Samaritan is a competitive guy. He speed up and went harder than before. Since Marty couldn't keep up, he dropped out, and that made the Samaritan laugh, in fact he laughed so hard he fell face first and hit his head. That only made us laugh. And the Samaritan laughed with us. I "won" that night.

Today we were told to go to a gym for weight lifting. He also said to bring boxing gear. He won't be there but he expects us to do a good workout. I considered telling him about the warehouse but decided against it. It's not mine to invite people to anyways. Marty said he needed a break from the training. So I went alone. I signed in, I had a membership there from before but decided to stop going here since I was training with Mindy at the time. But I'm glad I still had the membership. I started on cardio. And after about a mile in it I moved onto the free weights. I was on my second set, checking my form in the mirror when I get a text. It was from the Samaritan.

"I'm glad you are working on your form, and happy you are maintaining your cardio, but I need you to work on the bench press and then head to the boxing ring. To bad Marty couldn't come, but I'm sure you'll find someone willing to fight you. You ARE in good shape." I looked around to find the sender. I checked both sides of the gym. There were people all around there was no way to see who texted me, then I get another text. "Calm down, don't bother looking for me, head to the ring there is a guy there who's looking for a partner. I told him you were coming." I sigh then head over to the boxing ring near the back. There is a guy there already geared up. He's a big guy, tan skin and short hair, like really short, almost military short. He was wearing white basketball shorts and a orangish pink shirt. He walked up to me and said. "Are you Dave? Your friend told me you would be coming. You wanna do a round or two?" I was about to say no thanks when I get another text, "Oh and if you refuse I'll make you run 4 miles next time I see you." I looked at the guy in front of me and said "Yeah, sure. Just one question though."

"Cool, what's your question? If you want to know if there's kicking allowed or wrestling then yeah, but no face shots or dirty fighting, also the safe word is 'Samaritan'. Your friend said its the one you guys are used to using. Weird word but I guess it isn't one that comes up in a conversation to much."

I'm a bit taken back at the safe word. But regardless I say "No I'm fine with those rules, but my question is what did he look like? Like his face and build and stuff?"

"What do you mean? He's your friend isn't he? Wouldn't you know what he looks like?"

"I mean yeah of course, but uh. He always wears a mask and stuff when we box, you know all the head gear. So I never really learned what he looks like, we aren't the hanging out kinda friends. We only meet in boxing rings like this one. And when I get there he already has his head gear on, so I never seen his face really well, I don't want to be rude and ask him to take it off but I'm curious. What did he look like?"

The guy laughs. "That's a weird friendship man. I don't know what he really looks like, he was wearing his mask here. He said he had to go when I asked him for a fight but said you'd be coming and be glad to go a round with me. But I wish I could tell you more. I only know what he looks like as much as you do, he was about the same build as me and skin color to but that's all I know. So we gonna box or not?" He finishes and gets into the ring. Beckoning me in. I sigh, I made up the part with the mask but I guess it turned out to be true, I guess the Samaritan is a smarter guy that I anticipated. But this guy is warming up ready, so I throw on my gloves and get in the ring with him.

We go a few rounds. And talk to each other at the same time, we teach each other a few moves and then practice them on each other. It was a work out alright, I'm sure it would hurt more to if my nerve endings weren't fucked. I learn his name is Ezequiel , he's spanish, Peruvian or something. And he goes to my school. He's been working out here for about a year now. Used to be a pretty fat guy, now his in great shape. I've noticed a few scars on him, so I question him about it, he tells me he got into a lot of fight in middle school and not all of them were fist fights. He mentions he isn't a trouble maker, he is an honor roll student, wants to be a doctor, but he often gets in trouble with local gangs because if his size and looks. I don't really get it so he elaborates.

"I have a tendency to give people dirty looks, and my size made me look kinda intimidating. So some thugs would often test to see just how tough I was. So ever since I was in third grade I've been fighting. I get good grades, I read a lot, play video games, workout, and did football for a while. But every now and then I get a guy or two who wants to fight me. I'm sure this wouldn't happen upstate. But my parents divorced when I was a kid and my mom stayed in the city, my dads a cop. I get to see him pretty often which is great."

He stops talking there and we throw a few punches and kicks at each other. Dodging and blocking most but a few still get me. He's good. I ask him "What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh grade right now. You?"

"Senior."

"Cool. Any plans for collage? Jobs? Hobbies?"

"No plans for collage, I do have a hobby however. " I reply.

"Hmm..." Was his only response. After 5 more minutes I call it quits. I shake his hand and say I'll see him later. He nods and starts to head toward the locker room. I grab my gear and head out the door. But thinking about the match on the way out. There was one thing that was driving me crazy. That guy reminded me of something. But for the love of me I couldn't remember what... Man, my head really hurts.

Today was Saturday, yesterday I worked out at the gym. And I was still beat, luckily the Samaritan gave us the day off. I went home and decided to not go anywhere or do anything today. And I did just that, today absolutely nothing happened. But that night... Well that was a different story.

*creak*

"...hmm? Holy shit! Mindy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Dave I just needed someone to talk to right now." Mindy was wearing a dress and was obviously crying. I told her to sit down.

"What happened?"

"Those girls... They're evil Dave. They date ditched me in the woods and I had to walk home." She shook her head and looked out the window. Trying to hold back tears.

"Hey, hey come here. You have nothing to cry about, you're smart, you beautiful, you're the strongest girl I know. And you're Hit-girl! What could be better?" All those weeks of acting gay in front of Katie weren't a complete waste of time. "Thanks Dave. "Thanks Dave, but I don't know how I'm gonna face them tomorrow, I'm so embarrassed... Should I break there arms?" She asked.

"No, defiantly not!" I reply quickly.

"I know Dave I'm just fucking with ya. But what should I do?"

"Well you just got to beat them at their own game. And be yourself. You ARE Hit-girl. You should be fighting crime out there in the real world not a bunch of girls in high school."

"Dave I promised my daddy that if he died I would listen to Marcus. And Marcus says I can't be Hit-girl."

"Mindy your dad is gone, this is YOUR life, you choose how YOU want to live it, not Marcus."

"You're right..." And with that she got up, smiled at me. And left out my window.

* * *

**A/N**: I think I've reached the point for most authors where either their work becomes legendary, or they fall and their work is forever known as adequate.

I think I'm one if the falling ones. Let me know please by leaving a review, I see the traffic this story gets, like 50 of you guys read it but only one ever bothers to review it. Thanks for reading it still. I'd like to say thank you to D4RKR4AVEN but as much as I appreciate his criticism I'm really getting tired of only seeing his name after each review. Somebody at least tell me if it sucks. But to those who favorite and follow I thank you. I just wish you would review to.

*Sigh* Okay rant over.

Also this chapter will be HEAVILY redone after kick ass 2 becomes available for DVD.


	8. Chapter 8: From one day to the next

**Another Kick-ass story**

From one day to the next

* * *

-Chapter 8-

* * *

The following Monday was a mess. Mindy got revenge on those girls during her lunch period. I heard she did it in great style as well, if making girls vomit and shit themselves at the same time can be counted as style. But she **is** Hit-girl, so Kicking ass in style is her trademark.

The Motherfucker seems to have taken over a large part of our school, and the streets. I see these people dressed like a mix between goth and S&M fans walking the streets, especially at night when I'm dressed in Uniform. The Samaritan even warned me about them. I met him on the street one night. He was patrolling in his civilian outfit, saying that these guys are up to something big, he will be doing some spy work and try to find out what. But no promises.

I headed home and texted Mindy, I didn't see her at school the next day and finally got her response on Wednesday. She apparently was grounded for what she did at school, not surprising, and told me to let the Samaritan know she won't be able to text him because she's in some trouble, but not to worry. The real reason was her phone was taken from her, but I decided to spare her her dignity. How would it feel saying the great and powerful Hit-Girl got grounded? I didn't even know she was still talking to that guy. I forward her message. He texts back "Alright, thanks for letting me know, training tomorrow by the way." Great.

I then texted the Justice forever about any meetings. I didn't get a response. So I go to watch TV. Where my dad was doing some home work-out. He mentions that next door said she saw me sneaking out at three A.M. I dismissed it as her being crazy. He laughed at that, but then he asks me if I'm on drugs or anything. I deny him of course. I tell him I'm not on any drugs. I'm not.

He says ok, and he'll trust me. I went to bed an hour later.

* * *

The next day at school was a Thursday. I saw Mindy with that guy again. Upon closer inspection... I learned I knew the fucking guy. It was Ezequiel! I go up to them to say hello. It went kinda like this.

"Ezequiel? What's up? I didn't know you knew Mindy?"

"Oh, hey... Dave! Dave right? That's your name. I remember now. Mindy talks about you all the time. I didn't know it was the same Dave though. That's cool."

"Yeah? Is that true Mindy? You talk about me all the time?"

Mindy smiles at me (in a threatening way) then says.

"I talk about how we trained together in summer camp last year. Remember? We used to get into fights all the time. So how do you guys know each other? You fuck buddies or something?"

I deadpan. Completely floored at the second part. I knew Mindy could say things like that to me but in front of others? Ezequiel starts to snicker. He lets it out and gives a small laugh.

"You're a funny girl Mindy. But no were not. We met at the gym and boxed a bit. He's pretty good."

"He better be after what I put him though." Mindy mumbled.

" Haha. Why is that so? Did you train him or something?"

"Yeah, something like that..."

"Oh, well then can you me train to? Dave here is a good sparring partner. And I could always learn how to fight better, maybe we could meet after school?"

"I don't do that anymore. So no." Mindy said as she closed her locker. A hint if sadness in her voice.

"Well... that sucks. Hey, did you hear about what she did?" He asked me.

"Yeah I heard. Detention for two weeks, and you're grounded right? No phone and stuff."

"Grounded huh?" Ezequiel mumbles and scoffs to him self, looking away and shaking his head slightly. I over hear him do this. But Mindy must of not heard him because she answers me.

"Yeah, it sucks, but it's nice to know you two can keep each other company now, I'll be in I.S.S. I'm stuck in one room all day..."

She left and headed towards said classroom. Me and Ezequiel shake hands and say goodbye. I see Marty and catch up to him. We head to first period. Which reminds me, we haven't seen Todd in forever.

When I get home that day I get a text from Marty. It said that the Colonel is dead. And we are having a meeting first thing tomorrow. I couldn't believe it, the Colonel? Dead? That's like physically impossible! He was a badass. How the hell? I shake my head and re-read the text. It also said invite the Samaritan. So I forward the message to the Samaritan and was about to let Mindy know when I remember no phone for her. I was wondering what happened to the Colonel and who killed him when I receive a text from the Samaritan:

"It's a shame that he died, this will defiantly change things. But this is all the more reason to be prepared. Meet Battle-Guy at the southern park. You are gonna run, I invited your friend as well. He'll meet you there in 20 minutes. I'll be doing private training so don't worry about me." I sigh and then get ready. Today has been so weird.

I get to the park 3 minutes early. I start to stretch. I'm wearing shorts and a running jacket. I see Marty coming up to me, he has track pants and a matching jacket. He also had a gym bag.

"Hey man, this Samaritan guy is gonna kill us. But I guess he's right about being in good shape if there are assholes trying to kill us. I still can't believe the Colonel's dead. That guy was so cool, whoever would want to kill him must have really hated him because they took off his fucking head... Anyways, the Samaritan, where is he? Is he really gonna come in costume?"

"He's doing his own training, he said he invited my friend. So I guess that's you. We are supposed to run a-" I start to respond.

"Hey! Dave!"

Ten points to whoever can guess who it was. If you guessed "Ezequiel". You're correct.

"Ezequiel? What are you doing here?" I was confused, did he mean this was the Friend?

"Your friend, the one who boxes with you, invited me. He told me he couldn't come, but that you two were gonna run a few laps around the park. 3 miles right?"

"What? Dude who is this?" Marty asked. I explain to Marty that I met him that day in the gym.

"So you are Marty? Nice to meet you. You guys have a weird friend. He left his number in my bag with a note saying to text him, and when I do he explains that you guys are training for some after school job?"

"Yeah, yeah that's exactly right. But we want to train harder anyways, you can never be over qualified." Marty says.

"Makes sense I guess. Does this have to do anything with those fights you had in summer camp?Whatever I won't ask. But what about Mindy? I know she is grounded but I'm sure she can get permission to run with us?"

"Unfortunately no. I've already tried."

"Mindy? Isn't thy the girl you where talking to and got caught by Katie? The freshman you were banging?" Marty decides to comment.

"Wait. You had sex with Mindy?" Ezequiel asked shocked.

"No! I never had... We aren't like that! It was just a really bad misunderstanding, we were supposed to meet up and spar but she was in trouble with her dad for fighting so much. So she wasn't allowed to spar with me anymore. Ok?" I explain.

"Alright, if you say so..." Marty and Ezequiel say this simultaneously. They look at each other and laugh.

After that we head off and run around the park. We talk about school and such, Marty seemed interested in him for some reason, not like a sexual way but. You know.

We never did three miles. It was more of a 2.3 miles since it started to rain really bad. We said our goodbyes quickly and split up, me and Marty went the same way. So as we head home, Marty tells me something weird.

"That Ezequiel guy, he's totally the Samaritan."

"No way man, they can't be. The Samaritan can't be Ezequiel. They are totally different."

"That's just a good cover. The day you say you meet him, Ezequiel, the Samaritan wasn't there right? And today to.

We have never seen them together."

"Well as much sense as that makes. There is no real evidence that he is the Samaritan, and there are two points of evidence against your accusation. One, I received text from the Samaritan while training with Ezequiel before. And-"

"He could have sent them before hand and set it to send at a later time, they can do that you know. But continue."

"Ahem... And two, Hit-girl knows both of them and she would have told me if he was. She would have noticed if they were the same guy by now if they were... I think."

"Alright then. But I still stand by my theory."

"Im telling you Marty there is no way he's... forget it." I shake my head and drop it. After a few moments of walking.

"Mindy is totally Hit-girl isn't she?"

"N-... Yeah..." I say defeated.

"I knew it, that explains a lot to. Anyways we split up here. See you man." Before he leaves I say goodbye in response.

I ran the last 0.7 miles headed home. When I get home, I'm soaked. So after taking a bath and changing. I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be nicer, and I had to meet up with the Justice Forever early as well.

* * *

I wake up and get dressed with my kick ass outfit underneath my clothes. I wear sweat pants and a hoddie, easy to take off and turn into kick ass. I eat breakfast. Tell dad goodbye and head out. Seeing as it was a Saturday. And I have no school. He had no problem. I get a block out from the meeting place and change in a nearby alley. I meet Marty outside.

I walk into the shop where a few members of the Justice Forever have already assembled. They asked if I wanted to donate 5 dollars to get the Colonel's sister a card. I agreed of course. I handed them five dollars and ask: "Do you have any idea who did this?"

"The Motherfucker, he's all over twitter claiming responsibility and saying he is the leader of the toxic mega cunts."

"Who is this asshole?"

"I don't know but he seems pretty serious. He says that that was just the beginning. I think we should start patrolling in pairs just in case." I nod and agree to want Marty says.

But then I notice something.

"Have any of you guys seen night bitch?"

* * *

I go home and drop off my costume. I call Night Bitch to let her know that we are gonna be working in pairs now. But I only get voicemail. I fear the worse, so I turn on the TV to see the news. "A group known as the Toxic mega cunts. Lead by the mother fucker. Have killed 10 police officers and badly beaten 4 others. 3 of which were small children and are currently in critical condition. Police are currently investigating the..."

I couldn't fucking believe it. This was on the national news. This shit was as big. This was bad. We needed to stop this. I was about to go up to my room but I decided to call Marty and let him know. But before I could press send, the Samaritan texts me telling me to check the news. I text him back saying "I know." Then Marty calls me. He tells me to check the news as well. I explain to him that I was gonna call him to tell him the same thing. So after that I call Todd. Todd picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey man, have you seen the news?"

"No, why?"

"You need to see this Todd. It's insane!"

"Alright I'll check it out. See ya."

It was when I hung up I realized I haven't talked to him in forever. Is he still trying to find his own super hero group?

Whatever. I was about to call Mindy when I remember thats she's grounded. I'm sure Mindy is dying to cut the Motherfucker's throat right now...

I go upstairs and check online for more details on the attack by the toxic mega cunts. I see a list of the known victims, night bitch was on there. Well not by name, her real name. I decide to visit her in the hospital eventually. She's seriously injured. I shake my head and just say thanks that she's alive. After that I check out the leader of this attack. The MotherFucker has over 2,000,000 followers, and the list shows active official members. About 200 of them, a bit more actually. This is getting ridiculous. I look at his picture and notice something.

It's Chris D'amico.

That traitor asshole Red Mist, is now the MotherFucker. I felt a bit bad about blowing up his dad at one point, but now I wish I blew him up as well. Fuck!

I need to do something. But I can't do anything alone. I consider calling the Samaritan. But I know just running head first into things isn't the way to go. So I head out for a walk. Trying to calm myself and understand why Chris did what he did. And as I walk I think about what happened to night bitch. I decide to visit her at the hospital.

* * *

[Hospital]

I buy flowers at the front gift shop. I consider what she would like, and after blanking out I just get her a big bundle of a variety of flowers. I ask the office desk lady for her room number and after a brief and uncomfortable security check, I am allowed to visit her.

*KnockKnock*

I walk into Miranda Swedlow's room. A.K.A. Night Bitch. She doesn't recognize me when I walk in until I tell her who I was. After a brief hello...

"You're actually kinda cute."

"Thanks, I brought you flowers. I'm really sorry for what they did to you. But don't worry, well get them back."

"About that, don't you think we should just quit. I mean we can't do this forever, and if we do we end up here or dead, we need to get back to the real world. This was nice, but this was about as real world as me and you dating." She says that last part while holding my hand. She smiles sadly and looks at me. I nod to her then leave. I can't believe she said that. Chris is killing people and she wants to quit? I get home fast. 15 minutes later I walk into my room, I see my dad holding my Kick-ass costume.

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"I come here looking for drugs, to see if you were a drug addict, but Jesus Dave. Drugs would have been better. You go out at night dressed up like this, do you know how dangerous this is? You could be killed Dave! This isn't a game, or a comic book! Dave this is the real world, you need to grow up and realize that."

I walk past him and start to pack up some of my clothes.

"Dave, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, because that's what you do when you grow up in the real world right?"

I take my stuff then head downstairs and out the door. Then head towards Marty's house to crash for the night.

* * *

The next day at school Mindy comes up to me.

"Did you hear about the News?"

"Yeah, Night bitch was the main victim. And the police are going insane."

"No after that. The Samaritan! He was on the News! He even made a little shout out to Hit-girl. It was awesome!"

"What?"

"They were interviewing superheroes and there feelings on these new super villain assholes. They were interviewing some random when the Samaritan is seen in the background. He made a little sign saying Hit-Girl for president. Then left. It's barley noticeable but I saw it, it was so cool. Man, I wish more than anything to go out right now and beat some thug with his own leg... But I'll have to settle for making those bitches shit themselves. Even though I could be finding the guys who killed those cops."

"Wow, I didn't know you still felt that way."

"Of course I do but... Ugg. Anyways the real reason I came over here is because I wanted to know if you have seen Ezequiel. He's supposed to be my partner in Gym today for The physical test."

"You have gym with him? Oh ,right they have mixed grade gym for underclassman. And wait before that aren't you still in I.S.S.?"

"Yeah but this is a test that requires a partner, so they let me take this one with the rest of my class. That's how I met him. He's really athletic, thats how we first started talking, he's pretty smart to. And we have some things in common that aren't crime fighting so, you know. Although he is a bit geeky, like you. I would have liked to take the test with you but you're a senior. Ezequiel is in eleventh so he can test with a sophomore."

"Oh, well I'm glad you made a good friend that wasn't those girls. But I haven't seen him. Good luck with the test."

"Right, now you sound like Marcus. But thanks anyways Dave. See ya. And if you see him, tell him I'll kill him if he doesn't show." She waves goodbye and leaves.

I hope she's joking, after what she did to those girls I'm never too sure if she's joking anymore.

I went home with Marty that day. I wish I didn't, I wish I could take that day back and change it, make different choices. But why should I get a chance when Mindy deserved one so much more? Especially when I was the one who made the mistakes...

* * *

**A/N:** Updates will be coming in slower.


	9. Chapter 9: Fanning the fire

**Another Kick-ass story**

Fanning the fire

* * *

-Chapter 9-

* * *

I decide to go home that night, thinking I was being an idiot, and should apologize and maybe even talk him into seeing my side of the story. I couldn't have been more wrong. A lot of people say the police where too heavy handed that night. Arresting anyone found with a costume and searching homes. I can't blame them, when ten cops and some kids get killed by a bunch of costumed "super-villains". Drastic measures should be taken. But no matter what you thought about that night, walking around that corner. Seeing my dad being put in a police cruiser and a police officer holding my outfit, my UNIFORM, in a plastic bag. Was a huge shock for me. I couldn't believe he went and took the blame for being Kick-ass, I almost wanted to say credit, but according to the police, these attacks were because of Kick-ass dressing up and inspiring a city. Kick-ass was at fault. I tried to stop the police and explain that it was a mistake. But I couldn't get though to them. It wasn't gonna happen.

I visit him an few hours later after he was arrested and processed. Apparently he wasn't in any real trouble because there were no crime to convict. And if I went and told them the truth it would only make things worse. So he was gonna be let out soon. I asked him why didn't let me take the blame, didn't he want me to grow up? So let me learn my lesson.

He tells me when I have kids I'll understand. Kids huh...

But that's a thought for another time. He made me promise to never be Kick-ass again. As much as I hated to say it, I promised. I swore to him never be Kick-ass again.

I tell him ok. I was relived he would be released soon. And I'll see him at home tomorrow. So I head home. I slept well that night. I think that was the best night sleep I had in long time, and for a long time coming.

* * *

At school the next day I was talking to Marty about what happened. When Mindy walks up to me, Ezequiel tailing behind her looking around like a security guard expecting trouble. Marty says he'll go on ahead and that hell catch up with me later.

"What's up Mindy? Ezequiel?"

"Hey. Did you hear about all the super-heroes who got rounded up last night?"

"Yeah. They almost got Kick-ass I heard." I say carefully, seeing as Ezequiel was there.

"We'll I'm glad they didn't. But anyways, the school decided to let me go back to class a half week early since I've been a 'good girl' and my grades are so high."

"So you just came here to tell me that? Or is there another reason?" I say that then look to Ezequiel, he is still looking around.

"Yeah... well you see Dave. Me and Ezequiel, well are uhh... I don't know how to say this without you getting mad but we are-"

"Dating. You two are dating now? Why would that make me mad? I thinks it's a good-" I was interrupted before I could finish.

"What?!" They say in unison. Mindy more surprised and Ezequiel more in a tone like speaking to a special needs kid. Ezequiel's tone hurt me the most.

"No dip wad! I'm not dating him! Jeez Dave. I was gonna say I was training with him. He kept asking and asking and asking. So I finally said yes, we train every gym class and during lunch the period right after, so we don't have to stop between periods. I wanted to invite you but I know you are busy those periods with class. And I know how much you wanted to train, it's nothing like what we did but it's still training."

"Oh, my bad. I'm still not mad though, maybe a bit jealous but... Not mad. Why'd you bother telling me if you were so worried?" Ezequiel started to laugh a bit before Mindy finished speaking. He turned and looked away. taking breaths between laughs.

"I was inviting you to train with us, but I'm not sure if you could."

"You're right, I can't but its ok."

"Alright, I'll see you later Dave. And thanks for letting Ezequiel know yesterday about gym. He told me about you reminding him." She waved goodbye before I could say I didn't remind her. I looked at Ezequiel who was still recovering, he put his finger to his mouth vertically, in a shushing action, and then saluted me goodbye clearing his throat and getting the last of the laughing out of his system, following Mindy.

That day was just like any other. Nothing different or new. Just like any other day. Until I got home. That day was forever etched into my memory at that point. When I get home I was with Marty. We were talking about superheroes. And I get a text from Chris D'amico. It was my dad. Hung up by a wire in a prison cell, throat cut open.

I collapse. And break down. The rest was a blur. I didn't remember what really happened but I remembered I went to the police, they couldn't help me, I had met with some lawyers to discuss the funeral and my living arrangements. Since I was 18 now I would be fine living on my own with the life insurance money. It would be hard but I had to move on. I didn't go to school at all those two days. The funeral was prepared and everything already. It was a simple funeral, nothing fancy. Mindy, Marcus, the Justice forever (in civilian clothing) and Ezequiel attended with me. The cops came to, but not out of respect, they were just afraid something was gonna happen. Marty and Todd couldn't make it because of Finals. I would have to make them up but I didn't care at that point. The Justice forever members, which was Doctor gravity, insect man and a few others, doctor gravity speaking for them, said "We would love to help you out and get that bastard back for what he has done but... we just got out on parol..."

"It's ok guys, I don't want revenge. I'm done with all of this stuff." I say.

"What do you mean, you started all of this! We wouldn't be the Justice forever if it weren't for you!" Insect man replies.

"And now I'm ending it, only bad things have happens since I became Kick-ass. But now it can end it. So that's it. But I want to thank you guys for coming anyways." I smile to them and walk over to Mindy.

"Do you hate me? Do you blame me for not being Hit-girl? I'm so sorry Dave I-"

"No! No, Mindy I don't blame you at all. This isn't your fault. I only have myself to blame. And I just want to say thanks for being here." I tell her. She hugs me, and I look forward and see Marcus. Marcus gives a small wave then looks away. I also see Ezequiel, he nods to me and gives a sad smile. Then all of a sudden he looks surprised as he looks behind me. I hear Mindy say "Dave! Get down!"

Everything after that was a blur. I remember calling for Mindy then waking up in a van. There were some guys in there. Asking me to put on my Kick-ass costume. I refuse, telling them they can't hurt me anymore. But he seems to have other ideas as he pulls out a knife. Before he can cut me I hear a faint voice from the roof of the van.

"Game...-uckers..." Was all I could make out.

Then the asian man's head, basically explodes. And goons are dying all around me. I'm panicking trying to dodge the bullets when the goons fire their weapons up and at who I assume is Mindy. Who else could it be? I'm dazed from the guns firing in such a small area, I'm basically a paralyzed vegetable at the moment.

After a while a a few more gun shots the van stops and the door opens. I climb out and see Mindy. She has one dude on his knees tied up outside. And she says, "Dave find me some pliers, I'm gonna make this guy way his own dick."

"Mindy I can't. I don't do this anymore, I promised my dad I wouldn't and, Jesus man, it's his funeral! I can't do this Mindy!"

"Dave, I know it hurts, believe me I know, but it will pass. You have to live your own life, you remember what you told me? You have to let go."

I sigh, I take a moment and clear my head. She's right. So I give myself a good shake and say. "Alright, what do we do then?"

"You can start by getting me those pliers."

"Wait, your really gonna make me eat my own dick?!" Said the guy on his knees.

Needless to say I'll be sparing you the details of the interrogation, but he told us where to find Chris and other helpful information.

* * *

After we "clean up", we get in the van, I drive. I see Mindy starring at the gun in her hand. She looks confused, she suddenly makes a face, almost surprised when I ask her.

"Something bothering you?"

"Uh, no I just- nothing just drive."

I comply and then drive to the safe-house.

Once there we look around, and discuss tactics.. We talk about what we are gonna do once we get to the base, and how many people I can get to help us out. I go online and message as many people as possible. I'm not sure how many will actually show up. Mindy went I to he other room and changed into Hit-girl, everything except the mask and wig. I tell her about trying to get people to join us. And I begin to get changed, taking off my shirt and grabbing my costume. I was waiting for Mindy to respond, she was just staring at me spacing out.

"Mindy, you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, come on let's go."

I finished getting ready. Mindy was calling Marcus, letting him know she was ok. And that she can't keep her promise anymore, that she's hit-girl and there is nothing that could change that. I was happy to hear that. But after she hangs up and is about to tell me something, I guessed it was a 'lets go.' Her phone rings.

"Hello?" Mindy says, I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Ezequiel? What is it? Yeah I'm fine, I uh... I ran and hid when they-, no I'm not lying to-, Ezequiel I can't really tell you why. But just trust me on this will you?" Mindy says this, but this time I hear the other side of the conversation.

"The fuck I will! I'm going with you!" Ezequiel climbs in though the window into the safe house, and... He's dressed like the samaritan.

"Ezequiel? You're the samaritan? Why didn't you say so? Wait, how did you even find this place?" I ask.

"I tracked down this address from the message you sent from your phone, it said you guys were here. So I came, I'm not letting you guys take on the MotherFucker alone." He says to me, he puts on his mask and I notice he has more armor than usual, he isn't wearing the civilian jacket, he has all his year on and then some arm guards, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves. He's ready to right.

"I fucking knew it..." Mindy says to no-one in particular.

"...I KNEW you were the samaritan but I didn't want to believe it."

"Well, I made it pretty obvious, I wasn't trying all that hard to hide it, but since nervier one of you called me out on it I didn't bother to say anything."

"Fuck... Dammit Ezequiel you... Whatever, lets go!"

Mindy put on her mask and her wig and quickly walked out the door. She seemed angry...

* * *

Mindy was going though everything that happened these last few months. The signs and hints she blatantly ignored. She asked herself. How could she be so stupid?

"I just had and try and be a normal girl didn't I?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading so far, next chapter may take a while.


	10. Chapter 10: Mindy Part 1

**Another Kick-ass story**

**Mindy: part 1**

* * *

-Chapter 10.1-

* * *

I stared at the little EMP. I smiled, this guy was interesting. I hurry home, since my bike doesn't come for a while, I take one of the trucks there. I drive to my house, but park the car four blocks away. When I get home I change back into Mindy quickly. Marcus was supposed to be home soon. I take a shower and change for bed. Tomorrow I'll try and reverse engineer the EMP.

The next morning, after a visit to the bathroom, I go downstairs after, Marcus is making breakfast. Eggs with bacon, and some toast and stuff, the typical American breakfast. I smile and say:

"Good morning." Really? Eggs and bacon?

"Good morning Mindy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I was on YouTube watching some videos yesterday. A few were interesting." I lie, but I smile when remembering the Mystery guy.

"Really now? You look a bit happier than someone who just watched videos last night, you sure nothing else happened besides some 'Interesting' videos?"

I didn't realize my face gave me away, I have to fix that. "Of course not, I'm just smiling because of this breakfast, eggs and bacon?" I laugh a bit.

"Yeah well, I thought you might like it. Come on sit down."

We enjoyed a nice breakfast, I had some fruit after and then headed to my room. I took out the device from last night and started to take it apart, piece by piece. It was surprisingly simple. There was a big D battery, surrounded by four 9volt batteries, and wrapped in copper wire. That made a electromagnetic field. It was attached to an antenna on top and had a activating mechanism I couldn't really understand, I spent an hour trying to re-create one. I got almost every thing down except the detonator. It apparently gets lost when you activate it, but I couldn't find out what it was. At first I thought it was just a piece of metal. But I learned quickly that you get electrocuted. I tried plastic and stuff but it just melts, and even paper and cloth. Cloth turns a weird color and catches fire in some cases, and paper just doesn't work. I gave up, telling myself I'm not the kind of girl who does this stuff anyways. However, I respected Mister Mystery that much more. (Yes I call him that.)

I sighed at the fact school wasn't to far from now. I hated school, it wasn't that I was bad at it or anything, it was just soo boring, and not to mention I'm not the most popular girl out there, only makes it harder. But I could always bully the most popular girl in school until she makes me her friend.

Actually I think that's exactly what I'll do.

I check my phone and read the few texts I shared with mister mystery. I consider asking him what he used to hold the detonator but I decided against it. Instead I decided to follow up on the meet. The details like time and place.

After an hour and a half, in which I was watching videos on amazing stunts and tricks on YouTube and vines. I got a reply. My Blackberry gave a small noise then stood quiet, signaling I received a text. I look and see a text from MisterMystery.

"We'll meet in the alley between the 343 Studio building and Bungie avenue around 8:00. Thursday. I'll text you more later about specifics."

"Got it, see you then." I reply.

I went to sleep after that. I was still tired from yesterday. I think I'm losing my touch. I should train tomorrow.

Mindy would never admit it, but she was excited. She was finally gonna meet a superhero that wasn't kick ass, and even near the level her and her dad were. She had high hopes for this guy. Even if his outfit did look homemade and his gear strange. Everybody had their own style she guessed. It's not like Kick-ass was much different, and at one point she even admired him for being the first public superhero. But that was a long time ago.

* * *

[Two days later, Tuesday- 9:31 A.M.]

Dave came over today. I was just gonna head out to see him to. Apparently he just wanted to check in, but I told him he didn't need to, I told him about the mystery guy. And the meet. I wanted Dave to come, could always use back-up.

I text the mystery guy.

"Is the meeting spot good to go?"

"Yes, it is, I'll see you tomorrow night."

Mindy doesn't respond to that but insread smiles, stretches, and goes down stairs to eat lunch. Marcus has already left for the day, so after lunch she heads to the Safehouse to workout. She was meeting a stranger after all, as much as her gut said he was a good guy, you could never be too careful. If there is one thing Red mist did good, it was teach her that lesson. She would never forget that lesson.

After spending nearly four hours training, she heads home quickly to beat Marcus. She showers at home and changes, when she gets out Marcus is already home. Deciding to go to sleep early so she will be rested for tomorrow night, she says goodnight and heads to bed. Dreaming of leading a team of superheroes.

* * *

** A/N:** Feedback welcome, thank you to all who followed and favorited.


End file.
